


To Sleep, Perchance

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Soliloquy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Summary: Buffy's died twice.Disclaimer: All hail Joss Whedon!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Truthwritaslies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/gifts).



Buffy isn't afraid of dying. She's done that. 

Twice. And come back.

Twice. 

And she's okay with dying again. Someday. In the future. Maybe a long time from now. Or not, considering she's a Slayer. 

( _The_ Slayer, some say. Whatever.)

But when she dies (again) she wants to make sure she stays dead. She doesn't want to be dragged out of Heaven a second time. So Buffy has asked her friends (her family) to make sure her body is cremated, that nothing is left. No hairs kept wound around fingers, no skin samples. Nothing. And that the ashes are spread around, in as many places as possible. 

Because while Buffy loves being alive, when it comes her time, she'll be ready for her rest. And she doesn't trust whatever Council may come to not try to resurrect her. 

Again.


End file.
